keekan_n_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Year 1 of High Scoo Review
Info Never could I have imagined how big the company and website has truly grown. We entered a new ecosystem and instantly boomed. Dozens of new employees hired and fired. From freshmen to sophmores to juniors and seniors. Every kind of person is now in Keekan n co. Even 2nd best character Rogelio Antonio Lara Padillia. We've had our ups and downs but we all will p r e v a i l. So i gUess i'll just mention some m o m e n t s / p e o p l e I've met m o /\/\ e n t s Borroco Barner The public backstage execution of 44th president of the United States of America. Keekan, Trebber, and Choo Choo were bAck stage n thought it was a grEat idea to hang obama by a noose backstage, thEy did it and Keekan posted it to reddit n got leik 220 upvotes. The next day they made a cross out of home depot paint mixers and crucified him. The soup A rather o d d thing this yEar. But many different s0up accounts started pooping up, the first of which being the infamous better soup. The only ones that caused a ruckus were The Better soup and Ultimate soup, who was later discovered to be Ooyan. Cinco De Mayo 3rd bst character Joey made a Mayo mafia consisting of himself, New RIbbit, Mikil, Keekan, Trebber, and Choo Choo. Keekan was payed for his eveil acti0ns on Mikil Jerber. Such as placing an open mayo packet on Mikils chair during history and havin him smell like gross mayo for the rest of the day. Adge's rumors Adg'e made up a plethora of ruMors about Keekan. Keekan told Adge the story of how he got bit by a cockatoo at Todd Marcus's Birds Exotic. Adge twisted the story around and said that Keekan touched the birds butthole and that prompted the bird t0 bite Keekan. Keekan was also tellin Adge about how his grannies bird buddy made die and Adge once again twisted Keekans words around to make it sound like Keekans wienr died n crAp. Todd Marcus's Birds Exotic The best exotic bird store is undoubtedly Todd Marcus's Birds exotic. Keekans favorite pen is his Todd Mrcus's Birds exotic 1060 S chester ave Delran, NJ 08075 856 - 764 - BIRD THEBIRDSTORE.COM. Adge and other l0sers have tried to steal it maNy maNy times. Wayde D. Parkerson The god...... Wayde D. Parkerson. The resurgence of an old legend. Wayde kinDa blEw up within Keekan n co around mid april. Wayde memes were all the rage at this time. There were eVen illegal wayde memes created with the sole intention of offending Wayde. Irish Spring Brand Bar of Soap On the way back from baNd in Thoms riVer Keekan bought an Irish Spring bar of soap from a vending machine. Keekan treasured it greatly. Then the eVil faggot Mikil Jerber took the box and threw it out the wind0w. Mikil tried in vein to take the bar and throw it out but failed. In the end Keekan split in in two and gave it to Mikil and Joey. Eatin celenas flowers For like a wEEk Keekan went out of his way to eAt any fl0wers Celina haD during Jim class. Needless to sAy Keekan failed and succeeded many times. f i s h c i r c l e Once Keekan, Choo Choo, and Billy wEnt on an ePic adventure of epic proportions. They traveled far and wide. On their way they created a fish circle with a cross in the middle made up of dead fish they found around Martins lake. Needless to say I thinK billy hAd a pretty g00d biRthday thAt day. The h y p e for u l t i m a t e September, October, November, and finally December. 4 months until smash ultimate. the hYper was rEal. Keekan, Hooligan, Sea Bastion n all of thEm were anticipatin avery new announcement, direct everything. Sadly Keekan didn't get geno but thats in the past now coz n0w i want either Sora, Phoenix Wright, Banjo and Kazooie, or a new Earthbound/mother charcter. Also Sephiroth would be pretty rad Detective Doodoocacapants Keekan and Detective Doodoocacapants have been solving mysteries since noVember. They f0und the identity of many, if not all the soups, except for one. The very soup that got away, the better soup. The one mystery they could neVer s0lve. Keekan streams Keekan starTed streamin every now and then on vArious platforms such as ingram, twitch, mixer, etc. Ya'l should tune in foR the next stReam Oot Eaters The rival company to Keekan n co organized by Jams, Matt Waygner, and Crease. Keekan was heartbr0ken to find out that Chris, one of Keekan n co's greatest betrayed the company like that. But eventually Oot Eaters and Keekan n co made amends and have now come together as one. The w a c k Related to the mayo mafia, Joey ordered a w a c k on Jams from Choo Choo. Needless to say it did not turn out so swell. They got int0 a kind of fight but not really. Evidently Choo Choo was susplended for a daY. El Barto "They say you never know how much something is worth until its gone". El Barto was ripped away from all of us. We all share the same ripping pain as you. We all know e could've communicated to El Barto more. But for now he is almost like a far off memory, a remnant of a different time. You will be missed El Barto. Opera music in financial literacy As the 1st semester was winding down all of us in Financial Literacy did what ever we could to make the m0st of the time we had left. Keekan n Curly plaYed opera music really loudly in claSs and it was pretty c0mical. Jorge Moments Around the eNd of the sch00l year Jorge m0ments got pretty big. Jorge momenst are when 72nd best character Jorge does something comical or sumtin. The classic is Jorge vigorously shaking in study hall. Keekan n co Keekan n co has grown very very larg. NeVer could i've expected it to be this L A R G. As of June 2019 we've got 34 employees loyally workin. The company has had its ups and downs. From traitors like Ooyan to people who've greatly helped like Hooligan and Aj. People/friends Choo Choo One of Keekan's first friends after transferring to Gloster Hi. One of Keekans f a v o r i t e friends. Choo choo is also one of Keekan n Co's best employees. From stage crew, to band, to Billys b e s t birthday. Choo Choo also has a veRy good taste in Mountain Dew. Thanks Thomas for bein a gReat and one of my closest friends and f u n y coo person Hooligan When I and the other Good Shepherd kiddos transferred Hooligan and their little group kinda took us all in whEn we didn't have many people. Thank Hooligan for bein just an all around great person and talkin to mE about videogAmes n crap Ryver The classic curly haired funy man. Father of Lil Homie number 1 and 2. Thank Ryver for bein funy and charmin. Hector Keekans v e r y first friend mAde at Gloster Hi. Needless to sAy Eggtor has sinCe became one of Keekan's favorites. Thank Egg for being there for me whEn i'm down and bein just a grEat friend Salami Literally oNe of the funiest pe0ple I've ever met. Salamii Shabuse. Thank Salami for always takin my leftovers and makin me lAugh The King The royal majesty, The one to rule them all. Only one can claim the profound name as "The King" and that man is King Colin Gumpper. King Colin Gumpper is undoubtedly the greatest human being to ever walk the face of the earth. Thank you my lord. Camera One of the only womens who can actually make me lauGh. Only relatively recently, in the last couple months, have I aNd Camera become grEat friends. From best groupchat 2013's the croods, to Athena, to the caramel water recipe. Thanks Camera a lot for helping me through s0me of my t0ughest times, always helping me when i'm down, always makin me laugh, and for bein one of my fAvorite closest friEnds. You've really helped me, thank. @J Even though ur the w0rst lab pardner ur pretty funy. One of the best workers without a doubt at Keekan n co. From spreading the bird rumors, our english/scottish broom, to our tortilla plan. Thanks @j for bein f u n y and coo Jams Ew jams.............jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk Jams is actually pretty coo. At first I didn't really liKe Jams, I thought he was a bumbilin bafoon. But now thats all changed. From "I've leveled up to uncle", to Oot eaters, to fightin stReet fiGhter style backstage, thank Jams. Eman Eman best charcter, change my mind..... Mikil Jerber MIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL JEEEEEERRRRBRRRRR. My arch nemesis Mikil Jerber. My first lab pardner. One of the best Alice-Costello R-Tards with0ut a d0ubt. From the mayo on ur behind incident, to the Irish Spring brand bar of soap. Thanks Mikil Jerber for telling on me in history for drawing on y0u. Billy Legitimately one of the just c00lest people i've met. From the fish circle, to always just seein y0u around t0wn it was a pretty grEat year. Thanks Billy for bein funy and givin g00d advice. Ginger N8, Short N8, and Senior N8 All three N8's are great. ginger N8 always says stuff to make everyone at the table feel vary uncomfortable. Short N8 is just c00l n wholesome. And senior N8 was also varry coo. Thanks to all the N8's for a grEat year. Curly Who dislikes Curly, no srsly like who dislikes Curly?? Curly is one of those people who is just impossible to dislike. From playing opera mUsic in financiAl liTeracy, to sch00l girl Danny devito, to rent. Thanks cUrly for bein a g00d friend. Trebber Wholesome Trebber. Wholesome Trebber. Wholesome Trebber. Trebber is one of the coolset pe0ple with glAsses i've ever met. From hangin Barak, to goin to gumpps h0use that one time. Thanks Trebber for being a coo frrend. Thom Possibly the c00lest junior, or now senior I sh0uld saY. Thom is just a coo layed bacK person and a great worker at Keekan n co Crease Crease, funy man, gentle giant. Crease is kinda like a gentle giant. Crease is another one of those people who is just hard to dislike oFF the bat. For a while Crease and Keekan had a rivalry because he betrayed Keekan n co and helped Jams form the rival company OOT EATERS. Needless to saY Keekan bought the c0mpany out for 2 dollars and a mountain dew liberty brew. This article is still a work in progress, will hopefully be finished soon. Category:Other